Labyrinth: The Owls Way
by Goldmoonrider
Summary: Takes place eight years after the movie Labyrinth, after Sarah defeated the Goblin King and was sent home with Toby. What Sarah and her Labyrinth friends didn't relizes was that Jareth was traped in his owl form and can't change back. Only Sarah and her friends can save him and his clan... Please revew!
1. Chapter 1

Labyrinth Fanfiction story Idea by Goldmoonrider

Arranged by Mandamoonrose

_Chapter 1_

_Takes place 8 years after the movie Labyrinth, after Sarah defeated the Goblin King and was sent home with Toby. What Sarah and her labyrinth friends didn't realize is that Jareth in his owl form were watching the party from outside her bedroom window before flying off into the full moon. _

_While circling over the labyrinth past the magic barrier, that separates the Aboveground and the Underground, Jareth's mind was so preoccupied with thoughts of losing Sarah that he didn't notice that goblins were aiming a makeshift dart blow-dart gun in his direction. He was hit right into the tip of his left wing, struggling he tried to glide to safety but instead going yeep. His mind dizzy from the poison in the dart, his last thought before he fell into the earth was the tender picture of Sarah holding baby Toby. _

_Eight years later, _

_Jareth finally escapes the hold of the goblins and flies off into the rugged firey forest. He met many other owls there who told him the real truth of his parents. These owls were his family. They invited him for diner and he accepted the offer. He finally got to meet his parents after his birth. He had been told by the goblins that his parents were killed by human intruders who had dug their way into the city. Also the goblins let him believe he was royal, which in reality, he really was. But this royalty was not just royalty over the goblins, but the elves of the entire Underground, which his own family reigned over the whole Underground, including the High Kingdom of Blaze, which also oversees the entire goblin kingdom. _

_They tell him a secret too, which they had to close the hollow up in order to do things. The family had a prophecy. Every year, when a new owlet, which is how all of the family members were always born, comes, the family finds one owl who is willing to become a human, owl, and elf all at once. Well, when little Jareth was born, the family had to find a owl as usual. This time however, all the owls looked at the secret family book that was always read on a night when an owlet is born, they read that this very night, the family would have to take their young chick to the goblins, and given the life of a human, elf, and owl. So it was little Jareth who had to have this done to him, which the family did not want to do. Some of the family did not want this ti happen, but unfortunately, this book was the secret book, so they had to obey it._

_They had already named the poor little owlet, so they took him to the goblin city and let him live there. They went back home and went to sleep for the day. But, they had not read the prophecy right. It said that this was not allowed in the family, only to a owlet who had been born on that very night already. If this was done though, the family would be stuck as owls, not finishing the family prophecy._

_No one ever knew what happened to the family of owls. Some had said that they had turned into dust. But others already knew of the prophecy. _

_What the royal family forgot to tell Jareth was that there was cure to the prophecy, if Jareth could find a human to love and cherish, but she must accept him for who and what he is in order to save the entire royal family. When Jareth head the news, all the years of grief turned into anger and frustration. _

"_It seems that someone forgot to check the gously book again!" screeches Jareth. "And you just now tell me this old gously prophecy that has ruined my life for 200 years!" _

_His sister Lady Golda fluffed out her feathers in a shrugging gesture, which made her look even bigger than ever._

"_Will you stop saying gously! It is not at all proper for royalty, plus it is making me go chinks!" she screeched at the top of her lungs._

"_Will you all please shut your beaks!" Queen Getha came into the conversation. "your father and I are trying to sleep in here!"_

"_We are so sorry your highness, but we are to cooped up in here that we just want to kill each other." This time Toby spoke for the young group of owls. _

_His feathers were not as golden today as usual. Since he had been turned into an owl because of the prophecy, he was not himself for a few moons. He and Jareth and gone looking for Sarah when Toby's transformation took place to warn her, but she had disappeared without a trace. Toby had just turned 10 years old in the Aboveground time. The family had noticed this and became worried. But he was calm this time when he spoke._

"_When should we leave for the throne room Jareth?" asked King Tekiak._

"_I don't think we should go in day, the clouds look as if it is going to rain today," said Toby._

"_Well then maybe I can make the decisions instead of an owl who has never flown in his life, is really a human, and wants to have the throne! And keep your talons off Sarah when we eventually fine her." _

_Jareth was in no mood in staying all day in a hollow close to Toby. Though Toby was Jareth's adoptive son, due to the prophecy timing Sarah wasn't in the right room when the curse was passed over her house to change her into an owl to find Jareth, rather Toby changed into the owl form. Yet, Toby still remembered Jareth since he was a baby and knew he could trust the former Goblin King. The same night Toby was changed, Sarah had already left for her first year of college, she didn't learn until 2 hours later from her parents that Toby had disappeared and they found and owl flying out of her bedroom. Sarah did try calling her friends thorough her vanity mirror to learn if the Goblin King had taken away her brother again, but to her disappointment, her own friends explained that they had not seen the Goblin King since the night she defeated him. Many thought him to be dead or residing in a faraway kingdom. Sarah was tempted to summon the Goblin King himself like she had before, but her own pride kept her from calling to him, worried about what he would say or do. She didn't want to admit that she cared about the Goblin King's well being. Jareth and Toby tried to find Sarah, but Toby had forgotten which college she had traveled to, and well, owl talons are difficult to use when checking the yellow pages or type on a keyboard. Every flight through the magic barrier between both world's was draining them of their energy, so each journey was made in short flights and different locations. After a year of Underground time, each trip made Jareth more frustrated and determined to find Sarah. His family had advised him to find another or chose an owl from a neighboring clan, but he refused his family's past experiences and decisions didn't give Jareth any reason to trust their judgments. Yes, they were family and he loved them, but like any family they were not perfect. He wanted Sarah, precious, innocent, stubborn, beautiful and determined, yet sweet Sarah. _

_Jareth looked blankly into the hollow, silent, not making any sound at all, which was strange for hi because he always had something to say. Lady Golda noticed this first._

"_Jareth?" Lady Golda looked at her brother with a worried face._

"_What? Oh, sorry," his eyes were wide at her voice, and answering her unasked question, said "I am fine sis, it is quite alright, I am just fine."_

_Then he looked at his sleeping mom. She had more gold in her feathers than before. He guessed it was from the sunlight from outside. He put a wing over his face to block the sun ray beams, but also the far away sad look in his eyes._

"_Jareth, it is me, Toby," Jareth woke at the soft and calm voice of his hollow mate "You need to wake up. It is probably time to go."_

"_Is any of the other awake yet?" Jareth asked tiredly._

"_No, but if you think it is time to go, then maybe I should."_

_Before Jareth could answer, Toby rushed to the other side of the hollow to wake the others._

'_Maybe I should have just not gone with the book, that grosly book' He thought slyly._

"_Toby said it is time to go, is that right?" yawned Duke Satean._

"_Yes, is that really true that we are leaving this early in the night?" this time Lord Efra asked._

"_Yes, it is true." Answered Jareth, but he was not so sure. _

_It was time to get on with their mission, or was this an only mission for him?_

_"Please leave a contribution in the little box!"_

_Labyrinth Wiseman's bird _


	2. Chapter 2

Story Writen by Goldmoonrider

Arranged By Mandamoonrose

_Chapter 2_

_When it was finally time for them to leave, Jareth and his family left the hollow and he was still not sure about the journey to find Sarah. Though Jareth and Toby had already looked about a year after the incident with the goblins in the fiery forest. _

_"Do you think we got enough energy for the journey Jareth?" yawned Lady Golda._

_"Yes, we didn't get much sleep last night. Do you really think that we will make it very far?" put in Lord Efra._

_"I don't know, but I know that we can do this if we try," answered Jareth._

_"Maybe we should not even try to find her; we didn't find Sarah last time we left_

_"No! We have to try! That was last time. Maybe we could ask the goblins if they know where she is," screeched Jareth._

_"WHAT!" exclaimed all the owls in ear shot._

_"The goblins! What do you mean ask the goblins? They shot you down from the sky!" screeched back Lord Efra._

_"What's wrong with asking the goblins? We don't know it was them who shot me down from the sky," said Jareth._

_"Still, we don't know if it was not them who did it," said King Tekia._

_"Yes, let me remind you that we are still your mother and father Jareth," said his mother, Queen Getha._

_"I know mother, but I must find her, I must," screeched Jareth._

_"BOO!" all the owls jumped when they saw a Fiery right on the ledge of the hollow._

_"AHHH!" screamed the owls. Owls are afraid of fireys, the worst things on earth._

_The fiery grabbed Duke Satean, and said," Aha, gotchya!" _

_The fiery left the entrance to the hollow and another fiery came up. He grabbed Prince Joken and jumped off to have another fiery, all until the hollow was left with Jareth, scared little Jareth. _

_"RRRAAAAA!" without thinking, Jareth jumped at the last fiery, claws first. _

_When Jareth hit the fiery, the head of the fiery dropped off, and the fiery fell to the ground, dead. Jareth flew out of the hollow and looked all over the forest to find his family and save them from the fireys._

_He alighted down on a branch when he found the fireys camp. His eyes grew wide. His family was being tied onto a stick right above the fire in the middle of the camp! He knew he had to act fast. Again, without thinking, he jumped off of the branch and, with his claws out in front, he attacked the fireys camp._

_When he finally got to his family, they were on the ground. He alighted down next to the branch that his family had been tied on. He looked sadly at them. They had been cooked to death._

_"Mom, dad, no. Toby, no! __Wait, Toby?" Jareth said._

_"Jareth? Is that you?" a voice said to Jareth behind him. Jareth jumped as he heard the voice._

_"Toby! What happened to you! And what happened to your feathers?" Jareth turned around to see Toby, his feathers all black from the smoke and ashes in the fire._

_"Not much. The fireys thought that if they could find from me where you were, they could capture you then keep both of us prisoners," Jareth stared at Toby, his eyes wide with horror from what Toby had said._

_"Then, the fireys must be working for the goblins!"Jareth exclaimed. He knew what must be done."Toby, we need more owls for what we will be doing."_

_They were going to attack the goblin city and castle together, with all the owls in the underground._

_"Shh everyone, we must not wake the goblins before the attack," Jareth said to the owls that had gathered in the hollow._

_Toby and Jareth had gathered as many owls in the forest they could find. They all knew the plan well, and had trained fast and perfectly._

_"Come on," Jareth told everyone in the hollow. "We must attack the gate first, and then go for the biggest of the goblins after that. When the biggest goblins and all the shooting material are _

_ All the owls raced out of the hollow, biggest to smallest. The biggest owls were in front because they were to attack all the big goblins first. Then when the group got to the castle, they would bring out the smallest owls to the front, and the biggest to the back._

_Jareth took the leader in front of Toby, who was also in front. Jareth knew the castle well, so he knew all the weakest of the goblins and all the weak spots._

_As the owls got nearer to the gate, they slowed down a bit, just to keep their energy high. But then, Jareth noticed that the gate was open, and then remembered that Sarah had defeated the gate guard when she had come through the Labyrinth._

_He signaled the owls to go through the gate slowly, and then take their positions at all the houses. Three owls stood guard at each house. Then, when Jareth signaled them, they were to attack the houses all at once._

_Jareth looked around then gave the signal. The owls jumped into the houses and killed the goblins, buts some of the goblins escaped, only to be killed by the guards that the gate. Jareth thought that everything was going just fine until he didn't see Toby. He flew into the castle without being seen. He used his talons to open the doors slowly and close them at the same pace. He opened the door leading to his throne room. Jareth looked into his throne and there was Toby, just sitting there in the throne._

_"Toby?" Jareth asked him, almost certain that Toby had not heard him. "What is going on? I thought you were going to be in the fight too?"_

_"No, I can't. I was almost killed by one of the goblins. He had a long stick with a pointy end on it. He almost stabbed me right in the face! I just can't, I just can't fight them."_

_"Of course you can! Believe in yourself!" Jareth narrowed his eyes proudly then held his head high in the air. "I was shot down yes, but I will not give up on myself. I am an owl, and it may always be that way."_

_Toby looked down at his claws. His eyes were filled with sadness and fright. "Alright, I will fight too. All owls are needed in this fight in this fight."_

_Both of the owls flew out of the throne room and into the goblin city to fight their almost finished fight…_


	3. Chapter 3

Labyrinth Fanfiction story Idea by Goldmoonrider

Arranged by Mandamoonrose

_Chapter 3_

_Jareth flew higher than the rest of the group. He and Toby had flown over more of the Labyrinth after their attack, but then found their ways into the kingdoms which Sarah owned. Toby and Jareth had won the city and castle when the leader of the goblins had been brought down. They had found three other owls; their names were Shebaan, Racco, and Talonclaw. _

_Shebaan was a brown and white owl, while Racco was red and white. Racco was a boy while Shebaan was a girl. But Racco was not the only boy in the group. Talonclaw, the other male of the group, had a black body and a pure white face, like and owl that had been born in front of an eclipse._

"_Talonclaw, Racco, go and find a way to get through the wall to the aboveground," Jareth ordered to Talonclaw and Racco. "We need to find an easy way to get through. Our energy if very low and we need to find a way through to get there fast."_

"_Yes Commander Jareth," Racco was always saying things not like they were._

"_Stop calling me that Racco! It is getting annoying!" Jareth screeched back to him, but when he looked back saying it, he bumped right into the wall separating the aboveground with the underground._

"_Racco, your chinks! You could have killed me saying all those things!" Jareth shook his head, but as he did, he noticed his beak was bent all the way to the side! "RACCO! YOU DIDN'T!"_

"_Well, I am sorry Commander Bent Beak," Racco gave a little chuckle when he saw Jareth's beak._

"_Vyourve vinks!" but just as he said that, his beak turned back to its normal position._

"_You know your beak is back to normal now, right Jareth?" Talonclaw spoke up this time. Talonclaw rarely talked around anyone, but it seemed that he wanted to talk to Jareth, since Jareth was a royal._

"_Please, wait, where is Toby and Shebaan?"_

_A Few Miles Back…. (Not anywhere close to their last stop, the stop before their last stop)_

"_Shebaan, where is the rest of the group?" Toby looked around the camp site where they had stopped once._

"_I don't know. We just went hunting and then now, well, look. They are gone from camp!" Shebaan looked around the camp. She knew the group had to be somewhere around here._

"_Well, looks like they aren't coming, so, why not?" Toby asked Shebaan._

"_Of course, why not here? Let's do it, before the others get back to camp looking for us."_

_The two owls flew off toward the elf kingdoms._

_A Few Miles Ahead (Where the rest of the owls are, bored and tired out of their minds, ready to fall asleep….)_

"_WHERE ARE THEY!?" Jareth screeched. "IF EVERYONE HAD BEEN WATCHING, THEN MAYBE WE WOULD NOT BE IN THIS MESS RIGHT NOW!"_

"_It is not our fault Jareth!" Racco stretched out her claws, ready to attack anyone who tried to calm her down. _

"_That's right, it's not isn't it!" Jareth looked at all the owls, his eyes full of fury and spite at the time. "It is their fault for not following and taking too long on that silly little hunting trip!"_

_All the owls ducked their heads when Jareth swooped past them, flying out of the forest and up into the sky. Everyone knew what he was going to do. He was going to fly through the wall._

"_NO!" the rest of the group raced after him, beating their wings faster than ever. _

_All of a sudden, two young owls burst out of the bushes and into the sky after the group. It was Shebaan and Toby. They both looked at each other, and then smiled. They hooked their talons together and Shebaan flung Toby, not realizing that she was doing the Black Talon trick wrong. Toby screamed like a little school girl as he was flung up then by the force of gravity, flapped his wings as he fell down in the night sky. _

"_AHHH!" he screamed, but then realized that he was flying again. He let out a sigh of relief, only to burst back down when he let out the sigh. His wings had not been moving when he had sighed, so he fell into the bushes screaming once again like a little school girl._

_By that time, Jareth was struggling to get through the wall, but bent his beak again._

"_I'm good!" Toby said out loud when he landed in the bush, raising his wing up in the air._

"_No! Not my beak again!" Jareth exclaimed as he flew down towards the rest of the group. Toby burst out of the bushes and right into Jareth, only to have them both screaming back down like little school girls, again. They fell into the tree and came bursting out of the branches, screaming still._


	4. Chapter 4

Labyrinth Fanfiction story Idea by Goldmoonrider

Arranged by Mandamoonrose

_Chapter 4_

_Sarah was waiting for Pip and Sissy to come with her cloths. She was still wearing her pajamas when Trevor, her best archer in the Elf Kingdoms, arrived to check on her for the morning. He always checked on her and loved it too. _

"_Pip! Sissy! Where is my dress?" Sarah called out to the two little fairies._

"_Coming Queen Sarah!" in came the two little fairies, who had small dresses made of petal, and were caring with them a beautiful white and blue dress, made of petals, just like the fairies, but in different colors. "We have your dress with us now." The two fairies gave Sarah her dress then bowed in delight._

"_Thank you Pip, thank you Sissy," Sarah smiled at the two fairies as they flew out of the room._

_Before Sarah found out she was a princess then turned into a queen, she had wished her new little sister away, whose name was Alexia, sometimes called Alex. She had wished her sister just so she could be with her true love, Jareth, but had not found her. But this time, she wandered through another kingdom by mistake. She was in the fiery forest when this had happened, and had been chased again by the fireys that lived there in the fiery forest. She found her way to the Elf Kingdoms and was told a secret. She was the princess of this land, just like the princess of the story book Labyrinth. She had told them she could not become the princess that was promised and she had to find her way through the Labyrinth to get back her little sister, and also to find Jareth, who she did not know was flying around with a head ache and almost screeching his head off as an owl. But the goblins had sent a letter saying she had to stay there because her little sister was back home. Also that she was not allowed to leave because she was the princess that was promised. She checked with a crystal given by one of the elves and sure enough, Alexia was at home, sleeping. There was also a note saying that Sarah was old enough to be on her own, and that she was in Africa now._

"_Oh," Sarah returned from her thoughts. "I just remembered, I made some new cute little dresses for you both." Sarah always loved to be around the fairies, they made her feel happy._

"_Thank you miss, but we need to get down to the other fairies and help them cook up your food for this afternoon," Pip said, looking at her sister._

"_Alright, you may," Sarah said with delight._

_The two fairies left the room and Sarah got on her dress for the day…_

_In the aboveground (Where the owls were)_

"_I told you to grab a snack before we left!" Toby told Shebaan as he looked back at her._

"_I got one!" she said to him, her eyes full of anger._

"_Yes, but was it big enough?" Jareth asked her, looking down as he flew above her._

"_It was… well, it was a-"_

"_It was a tiny bird! The smallest you could find!" Racco screeched at Shebaan._

"_How did you find that out?" Shebaan exclaimed to Racco, also asking it loudly._

"_I watched you when you went out hunting!" Racco puffed up his feathers, making himself look bigger than before. Sometimes, when owls are scared or being threatened, other times just proud, they puff up their feathers and make themselves look bigger than they really are, just to make sure that no one will try to hurt them because they look to big to fight._

"_YOU WHAT!" all the owls screeched at the same time. _

"_NO ONE IS ALOWED TO WATCH ANYONE ELSE HUNT! REMEMEBER RACCO!" Jareth yelled, scaring all the birds around and making them scream 'MOMMY! MOMMY!' or as it always seemed._

_Racco looked surprised, but mad at the same time. He knew he had done something wrong, and even at first he wanted to break the rules._

"_You are out of this group Racco! And I hope this is the last time we see you!" Jareth hissed at Racco, hissing even louder when he puffed his feathers in his hissing form, like most owls do when they are annoyed by someone or are going to attack, but are just giving a warning._

_Racco looked around at the group then flew off say a few last words. "I never liked this group anyways; it was always just full of chinks owls."_

_He flew off into the night, hoping not to see them again…. or as it seemed…_

_At the Goblin City (Where Sarah is.)_

_Sarah looked out the window in her carriage. She was on her way to the goblin city to pay another visit to Jareth, also to her best friends Hoggle, Ludo, and of course, Sir Didamous. She missed them terribly and could not sleep because she had not seen them since the night of the party._

_As she looked out, she saw that she was entering the goblin city. But what she really noticed was that no one or nothing was there. It was quiet, to quiet. 'Hmm,' she thought, almost saying it out loud._

"_Whoa!" the driver ordered the horse to slow down not only using his voice, but by pulling not too hard, back on the reins._

_The driver got down from his place and opened the door for Sarah._

"_Thank you Hamish, can you please wait until I say for you to get my bags?" Sarah told the driver who is named Hamish. "I need to make sure Jareth is in his castle, or if his goblins are anywhere around."_

"_Yes Your Highness," He answered back to her._

_Sarah walked towards the castle in the middle of the city. She saw no goblins, none at all. But then, something caught her eyes. She walked over to what looked like a dead goblin. She gasped when she saw that this goblin was not the only goblin that was dead. There were many, almost all of the goblins in the city._

_Her heart skipped a beat. What had happened to all these goblins? Sarah shook her head, thinking she was just seeing things. But when she looked up again, all the goblins were still there. She screamed in terror, rushing back to Hamish and leaping up onto where he sat._

"_Your Highness!" he gasped, eyes full of shock. "What is wrong?"_

_The young queen gulped for air. "Goblins, laying everywhere, dead!" _

_Hamish leaped off the bench from which he sat on. He trotted around the horses and grabbed a bow from below the carriage. As fast as a bullet, he pulled out an arrow and flung it into place on the arrow shaft. He then slowly walked forward, stretching his neck to see around the city gates. _

"_Where are they?" he whispered to his queen. "Where did you see the dead goblins?"_

"_Behind the yellow house in front of the stairs that lead up to Jereth's castle." _

_Hamish slowly walked up to the yellow house. He looked behind the corner of the tall brick wall, relaxing when he only saw dead goblins, and no lives ones that were bloodthirsty to kill._

"_My queen," he said to Sarah. "Your words are true. All the goblins are dead. None are alive enough to kill anyone."_

_Sarah nodded as she got down from the bench. She walked past Hamish and held the side rail as she stepped up onto the stairs. The small steps wound up to the castle doors which were shut tight, for when Sarah tried to open them, she only fell back to the ground._

"_Hamish," she called to the archer elf. "Do you mind helping me open these doors?"_

_Hamish bowed his head and walked up the wounded stairs. He put his hands around the large wooden handle and tugged. The large pale doors opened slowly with a loud creaking sound. As soon as the elf opened the door, Sarah rushed inside and flung the door to the throne room open. She looked around. Feathers lay everywhere, along with a few pellets here and there._

"_So this is what destroyed the goblins," she whispered under her breath._


	5. Chapter 5

Labyrinth Fanfiction story Idea by Goldmoonrider

Arranged by Mandamoonrose

_Chapter 5_

_Jareth looked around the little hollow that he slept in. His beak still hurt, but it was no longer bent. How would they get through the border between the Aboveground and the Underground? He only knew how to get through in human form, but if the dumb prophecy hadn't come up, he would still be a human, and Sarah would be safe._

_Just as he put his head under his wing, claws moved on the hollow floor and Jareth felt a shadow fall over him. The barn owl looked up to see a blackish owl standing over him. Am I dreaming? Jareth wondered. The dark eyes of the black owl pierced Jareth like a talon, moving from beak to legs._

_Jareth looked over at the other owls, sleeping silent, their breaths making small sounds. Then he looked back at the owl in front of him. "Who are you?" He asked._

_The owl stared back at him. "I am Gareth, your brother. If you would like proof, I can give you some."_

_Jareth could tell the owl was telling the truth, for he could sense courage instead of weakness, but he still needed proof to know this owl, which he had never met, was his brother. "What is this proof in which you have? Are you some sort of spy sent by the goblins, an owl they are using for information? Have you been following me around since I found out about who my family is?"_

"_I was not sent by any goblin, for I know they are all dead. I promise you, I am your brother, and I wish to help you in your quest to find Sarah. I too am seeking someone, for I was one of the owlets to be taken to the goblins. Only, they never managed to take me. I got away before they got me to the castle."_

_Jareth sat for a while, then answered, "Who is this someone in which you are seeking?"_

_Gareth puffed up for a moment then let his feathers go back to normal before answering. "Her name is Beth, and she is 12 years old. I met her when she started to ride my first someone's horses, who threw a tomato at me."_

_Jareth cocked his head. "Manda?"_

_Gareth nodded. "I knew it would come back to you. You were there that day, but you don't remember because it was before the prophecy came true."_

_Jareth didn't understand that well. Why hadn't his parents told him he had another brother? The golden barn owl shook his head. "If you are my brother, why didn't my parents tell me I had another brother?"_

"_When they left me, they accidently went through a portal which took them straight to the fiery forest and wiped away their memory of me. I am guessing they didn't with you, am I correct?"_

_Jareth nodded blankly. Things were happening to fast, way too fast. "I guess…" Jareth said in a blank way._

_Gareth nodded. "Well, I must be off. Meet me tomorrow at the castle at dawn. Please."_

_Before Jareth could reply, the dark brown owl lifted into the air and flew into the night…_

_Jareth woke just before dawn. He looked around the hollow. There were fresh claw marks on the wood. So it hadn't been a dream. The light brown owl got up from his nest and lifted into the misty air, shivering in the cold. The air felt fresh, a light breeze lifted the owl up higher, and he struggled to stay inside the cover of the trees._

_Soon, he could see the goblin city gates. They were old looking, and red with rust. As he flew through them, he could see nothing moving, only a few old feathers from the former attack. _

_As he closed in on the castle doors, he tried to stop, but couldn't. WAMMMMM! Jareth slammed into the doors, his head bent to one side._

"_Oww…" Jareth said as he slid down the doors._

"_Shh!" a whisper came from behind the light brown owl, and Jareth looked behind him to see the dark feathers of his brother, Gareth. "We can't make any noise! There could be spies hiding around here."_

_Jareth nodded and lifted into the air, his wings still hurting from slamming into the doors. The two brothers flew to the top of the castle before landing inside an old pigeon coop, which had tons of white stuff on the bottom, along with some old feathers and a few letters the pigeons had been reading, the ones they were suppose to take to the person addressed to them._

_As they alighted down onto a stick inside a small pigeon home, Gareth started to speak. "I have brought you here to speak with you about Beth and Manda. I am the prince of dreams, being able to go into people's dreams and create dreams. Last night, I was about to create Beth a dream when I heard her calling to me. I could hear her; she was saying, 'Gareth, where are you?'"_

_Jareth narrowed his eyes. "How can you go into other people's dreams and do what you need to if you can't even get out of the Underground?"_

"_I told you, I am the prince of dreams, so that's how." Gareth started to sound defensive, so Jareth decided not to speak anymore, unless he was spoken to._

_Just as Gareth opened his beak, the pigeon coop door slammed shut, and a pointy eared human locked the door. Jareth's eyes widened, and his brother's feathers puffed out, followed by a blood freezing screech._

"_Shush!" The pointy eared person hushed the two owls, but Gareth still kept screeching. Jareth laid his wing on his brother's shoulder and the screeching stopped._

"_My queen, I think we caught something in our trap." The human called down to the ground. "Would you like me to take them down to you?"_

"_No," a familiar voice came from the ground. "I think I should come up to see it myself."_

_Without warning, a beautiful girl came up onto the level the pigeon coop stood on. Suddenly, Jareth wanted to faint with joy. "Sarah!" he screeched, not as loud as his brother though. _

_Sarah's mouth flung open. "Jareth?! Is that you? I have been looking all around the kingdom for you! What happened?"_

_Jareth wanted to tell her, but before he could, his claws let the pole he was standing on go, and he fell backward, hitting the wall behind him and falling straight to the ground, knocking him out…_


	6. Chapter 6

Labyrinth Fanfiction story Idea by Goldmoonrider

Arranged by Mandamoonrose

_Chapter 6_

"_Jareth, Jareth wake up," a sweet voice came from above Jareth, and he opened his eyes slowly to see Sarah looking over him. He shook his head, thinking he was dreaming, only to see Sarah standing over him still._

"_Sarah?" Jareth croaked. "Is that really you?"_

_Sarah nodded. "It's me alright. I'm glad I found you before you fell backwards. Gareth helped me get you awake again."_

_Jareth looked to his side to see the dark brown owl looking straight at him. They were all in the goblin room in the castle, and Jareth had been placed in his royal chair. He looked back up and smiled at Sarah. She smiled back. But then, she stopped, sighing as she looked down to the ground. Jareth tipped his head to one side before standing up and holding his wing out to touch Sarah's shoulder._

"_What's wrong?" Jareth asked, coming closer. _

_Sarah looked up. "Well, it's just… I have to leave soon. I have to go back to the Elf Kingdom-"_

"_Wait, you have to go back?" Jareth cut her off. "What do you mean, _back_?"_

_Sarah hesitated before answering him. "When I defeated you, I didn't go home. I sort of, well, teleported over to the Elf Kingdoms. Then they said that I was their princess, and that I had to stay. And now, they call me Queen Sarah." Then she sighed. "I hope my family is ok, along with Toby. He would be 11 by now, in 6__th__ grade now. I wonder how many friends he has now, and if he remembers us anymore."_

_At the mention of Toby, Jareth wanted to stab himself in the heart. Where WAS Toby? He hadn't seen him since after Racco had left the group. "Well, I hope he does remember us, Sarah." Jareth told everything about what had happened to Sarah. While everything had been happening…_

_Away at the border that separated the Elf Kingdoms…_

_Toby looked around. He and Shebaan had been traveling for hours now, and there was still no sight of the border. He could feel it was near, and the air was softer where he was. He had heard stories told by Sarah, his older sister, about how in the Elf Kingdoms the air is softer, and much sweeter because of the type of tree that grows there. And now, he could find his sister, and get help from the Elves to find her and make him back into a human._

"_Hey, look at this, Toby." Shebaan called from on a branch above where he was. The two had settled on a tree and Shebaan had been looking around for something that might lead them to the Elves._

_The young owl flapped his wings and lifted into the air, pushing him upward until he was up high enough to land on the branch Shebaan stood on. He clamped his claws into the bark and fluffed out his feathers to let in the warm air._

"_What is it, Shebaan?" he asked and looked around the forest from where he stood._

_Shebaan pointed her left wing at something hidden in the cover of a bush. "In there. I saw something move, and I think I can see a pair of eyes." She replied._

_Toby peered into the darkness (it was late evening now). He suddenly saw a flash of light, and two eyes peered back up at him. "Who's there?" he hooted._

_Suddenly, a brown paw poked forward from under the bush, and a brown tabby female cat with blue-green eyes and white ears walked out into the light and stood, looking up at the two barn owls up in the tree. Toby stared in shock at the small cat; he had never seen a cat like this before. Its shoulders were large, and the cat's chest was broad, thick fur covering the lower chest part._

"_I am Dairah, a cat of the Elf Kingdom." She meowed softly. "I was sent to escort you to the castle of Queen Sarah."_

_Toby looked at Shebaan. Shebaan looked at Toby. "Ugh, ok. I am Toby, and this is Shebaan." Toby answered._

_Dairah nodded. "Yes, I know. Follow me, please." She turned around and bounded through the bush before pushing out into the forest. Toby pounded his wings and lifted off, pushing himself into flight. Shebaan followed close behind him and the two followed Dairah._

_Back at where Jareth, Gareth, and Sarah were…_

"_So, why aren't you changing back into a human, Jareth? And who is this?" Sarah asked._

_Jareth pointed to his brother with the tip of his wing. "This is Gareth, my brother. Well, the changing back part is a bit of a story." He then described all that had happened to him and Gareth, and about the prophecy and about him finding a love and all that gross stuff._

_When he had finished his story, Sarah just stared at him, which she had been doing ever since he had told her that he needed a love in order to save the royal family, along with everyone else in the underground. After about a minute of staring, Sarah snapped out of it, and snapped was what she did. "So, you're telling me that you need to find someone to love, someone like me?" she questioned angrily._

_Jareth gulped. "Ye-yes, I do need a love. Gareth already has one, so all I need is someone else, someone like you."_

"_Well, you have come to the right girl." And without any word from Jareth or Gareth, or any complaints, Sarah bent over and kissed Jareth on his beak. When she got back into sitting place, Jareth was already in shock. But not in a frightened shock, no, in a happy shock. His eyes were bright, and he was smiling merrily._

"_Ugh, Jare?" Gareth poked his brother with his wing. "You alright?"_

_Jareth shook his head to snap out of the shock. "Yes, I think I am. I think I am."_


	7. Chapter 7

Labyrinth Fanfiction story Idea by Goldmoonrider

Arranged by Mandamoonrose

**This is sort of a short chapter, but I have other books and I knew how close I was to the end, so I just worked on it for about half and hour and ended it. Please keep reviewing!**

_Chapter 7_

"_AHH!" Sarah's scream woke Jareth and he looked around the goblin room. The band, including Sarah's elf guard Hamish had slept in the small room during the night. Now it was dawn and things were quiet, except for the screams of Sarah._

_The 400 year old owl got out of his throne (which he had slept like a baby in) and flew over to the front room door. He clamped his talons onto the handle and pulled with all his might. When he had opened the door, he flew around it and darted out before the door slammed behind him._

_As soon as Jareth saw Sarah, his beak flung open and he lighted down onto the ground. There was Sarah, a light tan barn owl. She looked over at Jareth and showed him her wings. "What happened to me!" she yelled and fluttered around in the air._

_Jareth was as shocked as she was. Sarah was an owl, one like him! "I-I don't know, Sarah." He replied to her as she alighted down onto the hard floor of the hall._

_All of a sudden the door opened again and out popped Hamish and Gareth. Both were owls, but of course, Gareth was already an owl. Hamish was a horned owl with black tufts on his forehead and white down on his chest. The rest of him was brownish gray with black stripes. He also had yellow eyes and huge talons._

"_We're all owls." Jareth whispered._

_Gareth stepped forward. "I know what happened. Since we turned into owls, all the people we go near become owls also. I found another copy of the secret book in the library." He smiled slightly._

"_So," Jareth looked at his brother. "That means you can't go near Beth, otherwise she will turn into an owl also."_

_Gareth nodded. "I know already, though, I feel like she is closer to me than ever, for some odd reason."_

"_That's cause I am!" suddenly, a young girl came out of a door that led into the stair room. She wore glasses with roses on the sides of them. Her hair was as golden as pure gold itself. Her eyes were brown, and she wore a long white dress with roses at the bottom of the skirt._

"_Beth…" Jareth heard his brother say._

_Beth walked forward a step. "Gareth, something is happening. What is it?"_

_Gareth stared up at her until she come forward and knelt down to his height. "There was a prophecy that you must help me fulfill. Jareth already found his part, now I must find mine; you." He began to tell about how there had been a royal family and how the prophecy began and stuff._

_Beth just stared at him, not knowing what to do. When he had finished, she spoke. "So, I am the one you need? I am that someone?"_

_Gareth nodded. "Soon, we will all turn back to our normal selves, and you will go home, along with Toby and Sarah, and Hamish."_

"_And, you have a choice of where to go." Jareth added._

_The young girl just narrowed her eyes and looked at her knees. "You mean I can stay if I want?"_

_The tan 400 year old barn owl nodded. "You can stay if you wish."_

_Beth just sat for a minute then looked up. "I choose to stay with Gareth."_

_Gareth's eyes almost popped out because they were so large. "You mean you want to stay with me?" _

"_Yes," then she bent over and hugged Gareth. At that moment, a large flash of light went through the hall, and everything was white, except for Gareth, Sarah, Beth and Jareth. But Jareth didn't see them in owl form. They were humans again. _

"_The prophecy has ended, and now there will be peace. The kings and queens will live and rule together, and everything will be better than before…" a voice came to Jareth in his thoughts, and he knew it was over._

_What really happened after that? Well, Sarah stayed with Jareth, just as Beth did. All four of them could turn into owls and roam freely through the underground. Toby also stayed behind with his sister, and Shebaan became a human also. As for Hamish and Dairah, that is another tale._


End file.
